Hero's Destiny Episode 31: A Female Cydik? The Evil Scientist, Lyra!
Last Episode; Nick and Dawn finished up their battle and wondered why they fought! Now they're off with Lunari and Dillian to get some artifact and crush some metal! The Episode They had teleported to some ruins of a city, a glowing White Emerald was seen from the ground. "I was told something about robots." Nick said. Dillian pointed upwards at an mini-army of robots floating over them. "That's better. I'd ask why they're here but frankly, I don't care." Nick said cracking his knuckles as he became engulfed in flames. "Let's go!" Nick flew into the robots and started beating the crap oil outta them. Dillian walked over and picked up the Emerald. "I'm going to have to ask you to hand that over." A female voice said. Dillian looked up and saw a yellow hedgehog in a suit of metal (like the SSB4 High-Tech Armor costume mixed with the Mech Suit costume). "Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd if I don't?" Dillian said. "Then I kill you." She said, her voice was fierce like an animal about to pounce. "I highly doubt that." Dillian said. "I have a robot army." She said. "We have a Nick." Dillian said pointing up, Nick was floating tearing the head off a robot while all the other robots were 'dead' on the ground beneath him. "Oh... shit..." She said. Nick floated down. "Next target!" He said flying at the hedgehog. The Hedgehog, Lyra, stood there thinking she could take his attacks, but Nick hit her so hard her ribs were cracked, through her armor. "What the?" Lyra muttered. "Man you are weak as hell." Nick said kicking her away. Lyra teleported infront of Dillian and kicked him away whilst taking the Emerald, it fit into one of 15 slots on her armor. Right after she put it into her armor, Nick had flown back and kicked her into the air and bashed her into the ground. "Wow, so tough." Nick said. "Wait.. Something isn't right here." Dawn said. "And what would that be?" Lunari asked. "Villians are never this weak." Dawn replied. "Yea, so?" Lunari replied. "Those slots... Those are meant for Chaos Emeralds... and.. Sol Emeralds?" Dawn said. "There's something on her back which looks like it can hold the Master Emerald." "Interesting." "I think she's only strong if she gets those Emeralds, One set of Emeralds gives you infinite power... combining that with her armor could increase her defense to tank Godly attacks, but two sets AND the Master Emerald? That's... ridiculous." "Then our top priority is getting the Emeralds." Dillian said walking back to the place he was before Lyra rudely knocked him away. Nick finished owning Lyra and kicked her a few miles away. They teleported back to the dojo and Dawn told Nick about the situation. "Welp, I guess we'll just get the Emeralds before her and then I can kill her." Nick said. "Sounds like a plan." Dawn said. END OF EPISODE THIRTY-ONE